СТОПСЛОВО: БЕТХОВЕН или ТРАХТИБИДОХТИБИДОХ
by lindemannia
Summary: America wants...


**СТОП-СЛОВО: БЕТХОВЕН**

**или **

**ТРАХ-ТИБИДОХ-ТИБИДОХ**

Автор: americalovesthecockpit

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: нет, но очень нужна. Но не абы какая, а смотрите мой профиль.

Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Ссылка на оригинал: нет возможности. Рассказ был удален с сайта за обилие ненормативной лексики. Какая ирония…

Ссылка на профайл автора:  u/2637551/

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Америка/Австрия

Рейтинг: NC–17

Жанр: Юмор, стеб.

Предупреждения: изнасилование/нон-кон

От автора: Я хотела назвать этот фик "America's Fucking Trip", но, оказалось, что это против правил сайта. POV Америки чисто по приколу.

Примечания переводчика: фак мой мозг! Теперь я побаиваюсь Америку, ибо сверхсильный долбоеб – это страшно. Бессмысленно и беспощадно. Очень советую поднапрячься и прочесть в оригинале. Мне пришлось много чего переделать: имена собственные, американский и английский сленг, акцент опять же, но общий уровень стебности и упоротости, надеюсь, не пострадал. С этим автором всегда так *вздыхает*

Кстати, деревушка Факинг (читается Фукинг) действительно существует, и знак этот пьяные и не очень туристы упирают регулярно.

X

− Ты знал, что в Канаде есть место под названием Дилдо?

На том конце провода последовала долгая пауза, после чего Англия сказал:

− …и тебе привет, Америка.

Ах, да. Сначала же надо было поздороваться. Все так делают. Ну да ладно! Я просто забыл из-за этого Дилдо!

− Я серьезно, Англия! Дилдо! Пфффффххахаха! − Я щас упаду. − Ты можешь поверить? ДИЛ−ДО!

− Да, я расслышал с первого раза…

− Дилдо находится в Канаде…хехехе….Не, ты понял, да? _В_ КАНАДЕ? _Внутри_ него? Пхахахах… − Все, я не могу…

Англии почему-то было не смешно.

− И почему ты звонишь и рассказываешь мне об этом?

− ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО СМЕШНО! − сказал я. − Канада любит Дилдо! Дай мне его номер, я позвоню и подразню его.

Омайгад, это будет ржач! Я позвоню и спрошу «Эй, тебе нравится Дилдо?», он, конечно, скажет, что да. ЛОЛ! А потом я спрошу «А какого он размера?» И он скажет мне в милях вместо дюймов! ХАХАХАХА! А потом я весь такой: «А как давно он в тебе находится?», и он скажет «Уже много лет», и бац! Я пацтулом!

− Ты не знаешь номер телефона собственного брата? − поддел меня Англия.

− Неа, я забыл, − сказал я. − Так что дай мне, я запишу.

− Э… − Англия помолчал. − Вообще-то…я тоже забыл.

ХАХАХА! Все забывают бедного Канаду. Хреново быть им!

Англия вздохнул.

− Это напоминает мне то время, когда Франция дразнил меня из-за города Конец. Я думал, его насмешки никогда не закончатся.

− У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ КОНЕЦ? ХАХАХАХА!

Англия, похоже, не разделял моего восторга.

− Боже, он меня просто задолбал, то прося показать ему мой Конец, то уверяя, что сегодня он выглядит просто чудесно, то спрашивая, можно ли ему туда пойти…

− БВАХАХАХАХА…чуваааак, я щас описаюсь, чесслово!

− Но Трах, конечно, круче всех.

− ХАХАХА…упс. − Кажется я немного того…совсем чуть-чуть. Тсс, только не говорите никому, ладно? − Что? Трах?

− Да. В Австрии.

− Кто трахается в Австрии?

− Трах, в Австрии. Место такое.

− Эээ, ну, я как бы знаю, что, чтобы трахаться, нужно иметь место, но ты так и не сказал мне, кто?

− Австрия!

− И кто трахает Австрию?

− Нет, это Трах, в Австрии!

− С КЕМ?

− Я говорю, в трахнутой Австрии есть _Трах_!

− ДА КТО?

Это продолжалось и продолжалось – я «КТОкал», он зверел, как в том тупом шоу, ну, помните: «Как вас зовут?» – «А вас?». Вот только, по правде, говоря, я делал это нарочно, хехе. Только Англии не говорите!

– На въезде в город установлен указатель с названием, – сказал Англия, когда мы, наконец, остановились перевести дух. – Его многие пытались стащить. В том числе и я пару раз спьяну.

– О. Боже. Англия, я хочу этот знак.

– Его не так-то просто украсть, – сказал Англия. – Его уже столько раз крали, что теперь они принимают меры предосторожности.

– Плевать. Я его заполучу.

– Ты не…

– Я сейчас закажу билет до Траха, приеду в этот трахнутый город и заберу этот трахнутый знак. Трахнешься за компанию?

– Эхх… – вздохнул Англия. – Я не знаю. Обычно для таких приключений я должен быть пьян по самое некуда. Хотя уикенд в Трахе звучит неплохо…

– Вот именно, чувак. Уверен, в той дыре есть много интересного. Трахнутая еда, трахнутые достопримечательности и просто у*банный отель.

Англия, кажется, еще размышлял.

– Ну, трах я и так люблю, а тем более, если ты предлагаешь…

– Решено! – воскликнул я. – Да здравствует Трах!

X

Мой трахнутый самолет сел раньше, чем тот, которым летел Англия, поэтому я решил не терять времени и разведать обстановку. Просто не мог дождаться возможности спереть трахнутый знак, чего там! Почему? Да просто потому, парни! ОН МНЕ НУЖЕН. У меня и место для него уже готово! Прямо над изголовьем моей кровати в виде гоночной тачки. Ага, я повешу его там, чтобы те, кому выпадет высокая честь попасть в мою спальню, первым делом видели его. И, если кто спросит «Что там делает этот знак?», я скажу, пхах, читай и выполняй, тупица!

Вообще, это заняло достаточно времени (мне даже пришлось нанимать трахнутое такси), но, короче, я нашел этот дорожный столб. Я задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Как и было обещано, на нем было большими буквами написано «ТРАХ». ОЛОЛО, я упал и покатился! А теперь, полезай в мой чемодан.

Я попытался его поднять, но он не сдвинулся! Я попробовал с другой стороны – и все бесполезно! Я даже использовал свою суперсилу, но он даже не шелохнулся, не говоря о том, чтобы оторваться от земли! Какую трахнутую магию они тут используют? ГРРРРРРРР! ТУПОЙ ЗНАК!

Я поднатужился изо всех сил, и…ииииИИЭЭЭХХХХХ, но так и не смог выдернуть его из трахнутой земли! Короче, я решил подождать Англию, как изначально и собирался. Но, млять, что за нафиг?

– Идиотский австрийский Трах, – заорал я, пиная столб. – Тупой город в тупой стране! ГРРРР!

Я был в бешенстве, парни! Я не для этого платил за билет, чтобы полюбоваться Трахом и вернуться восвояси ни с чем, понятно?

– Да чтоб тебя! Ненавижу тебя, Австрия! Тебя и твоих тупых кенгуру!

Где вообще шляется Англия? Он должен знать, как вытащить этот ё*аный знак из ё*аной земли! Но, зная его, нетрудно было предположить, что он набирает алкоголь в одном из ё*аных магазинов. А потом он просто будет в зюзю, и не сможет мне помочь!

Я продолжал пинать знак.

– Ненавижу это место! Я щас пристрелю какую-нибудь коалу, чесслово, только, чтобы вас всем насолить!

Вдруг я услышал шум. Кто-то стоял рядом! Я перестал пинать знак, чтобы меня вдруг не поняли неправильно. Вместо этого я начал его гладить.

– Ооо, какой симпатичный значок! – сказал я, поглаживая столб. – Хороший знак, хороший!

– Нравится Трах, э?

Я посмотрел через плечо и увидел ухмыляющегося Пруссию. Он стоял, положив руки на бедра, на его голове сидела маленькая птичка, на лице была гадкая усмешка.

– А, это всего лишь ты…

– ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ? – шокировано переспросил Пруссия. – Это ВЕЛИКИЙ Я! Не делай больше таких ошибок!

Пфффф. Пруссия мечтает быть таким же великим, как я. Все знают, что он уже старый хлам. Мое величие может стереть его с карты! Ой, погодите. История уже сделала это за меня. ОЛОЛО!

– Обжимаешься с дорожными указателями, – усмехнулся Пруссия. – Тебе настолько одиноко, Америка?

– ЧТО? Я не обжимаюсь…

– Можешь не стесняться! Это же Трах, в конце концов. И он так назван не зря.

– …По приколу?

– Бери выше.

Нет. Выше качественного прикола не может быть ничто.

– Австрия назвал это место Трахом, – сказал Пруссия, – потому что это его персональное место для Траха. Он любит трахаться именно здесь.

Ну, парни, я был в шоке! D:

А я-то думал, что Австрия любит только своих кенгуру, коал, бумеранги и ходит обедать в Стейк-хаус. Я тоже люблю их Bloomin' Onions*, ага. А теперь я узнал о нем кое-что новое! То, что он был извращенцем! Потому что Пруссия на этом не остановился…и я тоже :О

– О, да, – продолжил Пруссия. – Он аццкий извращенец. Он фантазирует об изнасиловании. Любит, когда мужчины берут над ним верх.

– ХАХАХА! …ЧТО?

– Да-да. – И почему Пруссия так подозрительно фыркал? – Для него нет ничего лучше, чем большой сильный мужик, который нагнул бы его над роялем, и оттрахал так, что инструмент пришлось бы настраивать заново.

– Ооооо…

– Пхах, ты и вправду на это купился? Окей…хаха…ладно.

– Ну да, а почему я не должен тебе верить? Ты же ведь не врешь, да?

– Ну конеееееечно. – Пруссия выглядел так, будто пытался не заржать. – Я бы никогда не стал тебе врать о таком.

– А можно…можно погладить твою птичку?

Я потянулся потрогать эту лапочку, но Пруссия отбросил мою руку.

– Не отвлекайся! Я пришел изложить тебе план. Великий план великого планировщика!

_Мой_ план был загладить эту птичку до потери пульса. Ну, правда, же. Она была просто супер-пупер! Бог мой, мне так захотелось дать ей печенья! Я начал рыться в карманах.

− Хочешь стащить этот знак, нэ? − спросил Пруссия.

Я нашел начатый пакетик чипсов. Ну, таких, знаете, низкокалорийных, с олестрой. Ну, такой штукой, которая помогает пище вылетать из вас без задержки. (Должен же я беречь свою мальчишескую фигуру!) Мои любимые, че.

− Как ты догадался? − воскликнул я.

− Это очефидно. Все хотят Трах. А я знаю секрет, как его заполучить.

Я выудил один чипс.

− Ии?

− Понимаешь ли, Австрию можно угофорить отдать тебе знак. Тебе не придется его красть…если ты сначала сделаешь его счастлифым.

Я протянул чипс птичке.

− Ну? − сказал я обоим. По разным причинам.

− Воплоти в жизнь его фантазию, − сказал Пруссия, похмыкивая. − Если ты это сделаешь, он сам отдаст тебе знак.

− Давай, птичка…возьми чипсик…ну же, он очень…ЧТОО?

Пруссия внезапно сделал такую рожу… Самую злодейскую извратную рожу, что я когда-либо видел. (Ну, может, за исключением того раза, когда Франция смотрел, как я ем хот-дог, а потом я уронил его, сказал «ТРИ СЕКУНДЫ!» и быстро нагнулся, чтобы поднять…дааа, это его выражение надо было видеть!)

− О, да… − сказал Пруссия, пугая меня своим поведением. − Возьми его…схвати его за жизненно важные области…и он вознаградит теб…пффффхахаха, извини. − Он опять начал ржать. − М-мне трудно сохранять это лицо все время, хахаха.

− Э?

− Все-все, − Пруссия вытер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. − Просто не могу поверить, что ты такой доферчивый…а, хаха, проехали. Я в порядке. На чем я останофился?

Я все еще предлагал птичке чипсы, но она не брала.

− Он отдаст мне знак, если я займусь с ним сексом?

− Да! Но не просто сексом. Он любит грубо.

Тупая птица. Она не хочет чипсы!

− ЕШЬ! − заорал я. − ЭТО ВКУСНО, ЕШЬ, ГОВОРЮ!

− Он хочет, чтобы ты притфорился, будто насилуешь его, − продолжил Пруссия. − Он тебе еще подыграет − будет сопротивляться, кричать «нет», «стой» и «почему?», но все это часть его фантазии. Он не получит утофольствия, пока не прочувствует, что его принуждают…пхахаха… − Пруссия прикрыл рот рукой.

− Чувак, это неправильно, − сказал я. − Мне не очень-то хочется в этом участвовать.

− Ты же хочешь этот знак?

− Нуу…да.

− Тогда ты это сделаешь! Тем более что это все понарошку. Ему понрафится. А если он захочет, чтобы ты останофился, он просто скажет стоп-слово.

− А какое стоп-слово?

− Бетховен.

− О, прям как собаку!

Неблагодарная птичка все никак не желала принимать угощение. Поэтому я попытался его в нее впихнуть.

− ЖРИ, ТВАРЬ! ДАВАЙ, ОТКРОЙ ПАСТЬ, Я СКАЗАЛ, ТЫ, МАЛЕНЬКАЯ…

− Эй! − Пруссия отпихнул мою руку. − Ты меня слушаешь?

Мои чипсы превратились в крошки, оттого, что попытался силой накормить ими тупую птицу.

− Ну?

− Так ты это сделаешь?

Эх. Дилеммы, дилеммы. Мне, правда, очень не хотелось. Изнасилование предполагает столько возни. Даже если оно фальшивое. Но мне очень хотелось заполучить этот указатель. Я же прилетел за ним с другого конца света, в конце-то концов. Наверное, все же придется…

− Ладно…

− Великолепно. − Опять эта извратная рожа! − Запомни: как бы он ни сопротифлялся и что бы ни гофорил − он этого _хочет_, понял? Пока не скажет стоп-слово, не останавливайся.

− Да понял я, понял…

После этого он с хихиканьем удалился своей переваливающейся походкой, задрав голову. Вы меня правильно поняли. Пруссия всегда так расхаживает. И даже его птица задирает клюв.

И, удаляясь, он все время хихикал и бормотал себе под нос что-то про «эпичный троллинг» Правда, я плохо расслышал, потому что его птица тоже чирикала, как будто ей было очень смешно.

Я не понял, эта дурацкая птаха меня троллила? Млять! А я всего-то хотел погладить и покормить ее! Чезанах…

X

И вот где я в конце концов оказался. Притаился в кустах позади указателя, сжимая в руках бечевку, второй конец которой был привязан к палке, подпирающей большую коробку.

Я охотился на Австрию, ога.

В качестве приманки я положил под коробку венские сосиски. Австрия любит венские сосиски. Вне всякого сомнения! Знаете, такие маленькие, соленые, в баночках, в супермаркете стоят в одном ряду с консервами? Ага, те самые. На них написано «венские», а Вена − это город в Австрии, поэтому я думаю, он их любит! Ну любит же он трахаться в городе Трахе! По крайней мере, по словам Пруссии.

− Хехехе, − захихикал я. − Ну давай, Австрия, приди и возьми их…я знаю, что ты любишь сосиски…

Как только он за ними полезет, я потяну за бечевку, палка упадет, коробка опрокинется, а он окажется под ней! Оу, йес! Как будто играешь в индейцев, как в детстве! Поймай всех краснокожих!

Внезапно из куста рядом со мной вынырнул расхристанный Англия, на котором не хватало некоторых деталей одежды.

− ЧУВАК! − поприветствовал его я. − ХАХА! Куда делась твоя рубашка?

Англия плюхнулся на задницу. Непохоже, что из него получится канатоходец.

− Йаааа…такоооой пьяныыыый…

Выглядел он тоже хреново: рубашки нет, ширинка расстегнута, волосы растрепаны, одной туфли нет и, не скажу наверняка, но, кажется, у него были мокрые штаны.

В руках он держал бутылку…чего-то, там было написано по-немецки, так что я не понял.

− Я не с'бирался с'да пр…ик!...ходить, − забормотал он. − Но н'шел у них…гм…это, ииии….т'ерь хачу траха!

− Атлиииично, − сказал я. − Потому что мне как раз нужна твоя помощь в этом. Трах не хочет вылезать из земли! Пруссия сказал, как его добыть, но мне как-то не очень хочется это делать, так что, если знаешь другой способ, скажи мне!

− Хех…я не город имел в виду… − протянул Англия. − Я говорил про _настоящий_ трах.

− В точку, чувак! Это тоже входило в его план!

Он глотнул еще своего пойла, но тут же выплюнул.

− Что? Пруссия хотел заняться с тобой сексом?

− Нет, чтоб я с Австрией. − Лол. Секс с Пруссией. Интересно, птичка наблюдала бы за происходящим, сидя у него на плече?

− С Австрией? − Англия скорчил рожу, а потом вздохнул. − Слушай…мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Я выпил столько лишь для того, чтобы набраться смелости и признаться…

− …Послушай, кажется сейчас не время для драмы? Я тут вообще-то за Австрией охочусь.

− Слушай, когда с тобой говорят! − Уффф…Англия вечно строит из себя босса. − Черт…блин…я ж еще в самолете заготовил такую речь…а теперь нихрена не помню.

− Хахаха! Ты такой пьяный.

− Так что мне придется импровизировать…

− Хахаха! Ты говоришь такие глупости.

− Я люблю тебя, Америка.

− Хахаха! Ты меня любишь.

− Ты чего смеешься? Я тут тебе душу изливаю! Ты хоть понимаешь, как трудно в таком признаться?

И тут я услышал шум.

− Хэй-хэй, что это было?

− Не отвлекайся! − прошипел Англия, начиная беситься. − Я люблю тебя! Я любил тебя с восемнадцатого века и больше не могу скрывать свои чувства!

− Чувак, я тогда даже совершеннолетним не был…че за…тебе повезло, что тут нет Криса Хэнсена. Уж он бы тебя посадил.**

− Я бы сам сел, лишь бы только быть с тобой, − всхлипнул пьяный в доску Англия.

И опять шум. Я оглянулся и увидел Австрию! Прямо возле ловушки!

ХЕХЕХЕ! Игра началась!

− Шшш! − шикнул я на Англию, − с твоей драмой мы разберемся позже. А сейчас мне нужно поймать Австрию.

Австрия стоял над моими сосисками, уперев руки в боки.

− Вот так… − зашептал я. − Давай…возьми сосиску…такую вкусную, восхитительную сосисочку…

− Хммм! − сказал Австрия. − И кто, интересно постафил на дороге в мой город такую штуку? Какая дурацкая лофушка. Глаза бы мои не фидели!

О, нет! Ему не понравились венские сосиски! А я был уверен, что это сработает. Черт, надо было приволочь Bloomin' Onion! И ЧЕМ Я ТОЛЬКО ДУМАЛ? Какой-нибудь там коалабургер и банка «Фостерс», потому что это типичное австрийское пиво. На это он бы точно повелся!

− А теперь я сделаю вид, что насилую его, и он отдаст мне знак, − сказал я. − Проклятье! Я даже не знаю, как это сделать. У меня не встанет, если я буду думать только о Трахе! И я имею в виду знак.

− Забудь об Австрии, − сказал Англия, сделав очередной глоток. − Твой план…полная чепуха. Тем более, что, когда вернемся в трахнутый отель, можешь трахнуть _меня_.

− Англия, заткнись, − сказал я, важно разглядывая Австрию в бинокль. − Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

− Хех…нам даже не нужно ждать, пока мы доберемся до отеля. Можем сделать это прямо в кустах, если хошь, − заплетающимся языком выговорил он, слизывая с губ пролитое пойло.

− Ох, млять. Англия, ГЛЯНЬ. − Австрия наклонился, рассматривая сосиску. ТАК БЛИЗКО…еще чуть-чуть и я могу потянуть…

− Фу, − сказал Австрия. − Кто раскидал здесь эту скользкую гадость? Они яфно не сдешние, и им тут не место!

Гадость? ГАДОСТЬ? Мои сосиски НЕ гадость! Я даже выжал из них сок! Ну, знаете, тот, в котором они плавают в банке. Так что они ни разу не скользкие!

Австрия презрительно скривился.

− Однако мне придется избафиться от этой мерзости!

Ну, нет. Так у меня ни за что не встанет. Мой дружок был мягче, чем Пиллоу Петс***. Хах, вы видели эти штуки? Сворачиваешь − получается зверек, разворачиваешь − опять подушка! ТААААК КРУУУУТО! У меня такая есть. В виде божьей коровки.

− Ну и как я должен возбудиться? − простонал я. − Черт побери! Так мне никогда не получить этот знак!

− Хех… − Англия ухмыльнулся. − Я знаю, как тебя возбудить.

Я посмотрел на него.

− Да? И как? У тебя что, Виагра в заначке, а, старик?

− Снимай штаны, я покажу.

Я перевел взгляд обратно на Австрию. Тот описывал круги вокруг коробки с сосисками, уперев руки в бедра, ворча и причитая. Он все бродил и бродил, укоризненно прищелкивая языком, и, проклятье, время же идет! Он скоро уйдет! Выбросит мою ловушку вместе с приманкой и свалит, и тогда я не получу этот трахнутый знак! А я прилетел сюда через полсвета, не для того, чтобы любоваться на трахнутые достопримечательности!

Я повернулся к Англии.

– Что собираешься предпринять?

– Увидишь… – пьяно хмыкнул он.

– Надеюсь, это сработает. – Я начал расстегивать ремень. – Потому что я НЕ уйду без знака!

Англия присосался напоследок к бутылке, выцедил все до капли и отбросил прочь. Он прикончил целую бутыль.

– Ааа… – выдохнул он. – Хорошая штука была…как бы там ни называлась.

Я опустился на колени в одних боксерах.

– Ты совсееееем пьян, чувак.

– Ага. Но так даже лучше…тебе понравится моя неб…необзу… – Он подавился слишком длинным словом. – Необузд…короче, я у тебя отсосу, понял?

– Может, сейчас мои слова будут не к месту, Англия…но я как бы не мылся уже три дняяааАААААААА… – мой голос взвился выше, чем у Джастина Бибера, если его схватить за его безволосые яйца. Потому что Англия схватил меня за член.

И я не имею в виду, что он аккуратно его взял, или там, спокойно за ним потянулся. Нет, он буквально ДЕРНУЛ меня к себе за член. Я всерьез испугался, что он его оторвет

– ААЙ, НЕ ТАК ГРУБО!

– Прости, – забормотал он. – У меня сейчас слегка не координи…руются глаза и руки.

Кгхм…это может стать проблемой. Все-таки деликатное место.

– А рот с членом у тебя хорошо координируются?

– Не знаю. – Он все еще сжимал мой член чересчур крепко. – Давай выясним, а?

Эх. Не очень многообещающе это прозвучало. Он наклонился и лизнул. Я дернулся. Ну вдруг он все испортит? Он же вообще не в себе.

– Зубы, зубы! – воскликнул я, когда он неаккуратно потащил его в рот. Все еще мягкий, между прочим.

– Пвости, – прошепелявил он с полным ртом.

Я вцепился в веточки куста, чтобы удержать равновесие. Вот мне еще пьяные никогда не отсасывали! Между прочим, пьяные, оказываются, тоже делают это неплохо. Немного слюняво, но с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Он весело хлюпал и чавкал, я потихоньку начал возбуждаться, но мой член все еще выскальзывал у него изо рта. Тогда Англия медленно тянулся за ним, и, поймав после пары попыток, запихивал обратно.

– Мой член тебе не леденец, – сказал я ему. – Прекрати вести себя так!

Ну правда! Он его практически поглощал, как бы я это делал с нежным, тающим фруктовым эскимо…или лучше, с ванильным? Или нет, с ореховым, ОООООО, БОЖЕ, как я хочу большую упаковку орехового мороженого в шоколаде из «Клондайка»! Я бы с ним ТАКОЕ вытворял! Такие непристойные, грязные вещи! О, да…. Но, некоторой части меня (моему члену, короче) такое обращение тоже нравилось. Потому что, чем больше он меня слюнявил, тем тверже я становился, и так до тех пор, пока у меня не появилась настоящая эрекция. Я перестал помещаться в его рот, поэтому он вернулся к своим слюнявым облизываниям.

– Все, я возбудился, – сказал я. – Можешь перестать.

– Ммм. – Он не остановился. Собственно, он опять засосал головку.

– А-англия… – охнул я. – Мне нужен стояк, помнишь? Ты не должен заканчиваааааа…..

Я не успел закончить слово «закончить» ЛОЛ, вот ирония.

Англия взял в рот ВЕСЬ мой член. ПОЛНОСТЬЮ, АГА. Длина которого составляет, на минуточку, несколько дюймов. Я как-то раз специально возбудил себя, достал линейку, приложил и посмотрел. Я ТАК обрадовался, когда увидел, что побил все рекорды со своими тринадцатью дюймами. Тринадцать, подумать только! А потом я увидел, что смотрю не с той стороны линейки. Так что это были сантиметры. Вот же облом. Это все дурацкая метрическая система виновата! Меня просто надули.

Я, наверное, должен был сказать Англии остановиться. Он же должен был только довести меня до кондиции, чтобы я мог как бы изнасиловать Австрию и заполучить этот трахнутый знак. Таков был план. Причина моего приезда в Трах. Но, если ваш член скользит туда-сюда в горячем, мокром отверстии, о Трахе думать трудно. Думается о каких-то других вещах. Англия начал издавать всякие пошлые звуки. Влажные, смачные хлюпающие звуки. А потом они стали еще громче и, соответственно, пошлее.

– Это тебя Трах так завел, а, чувак? – спросил я. – Я тут думаю, а не пора ли заканчивать?

Англия выпустил мой член изо рта ровно настолько, чтобы сказать, нет, _потребовать_:

– Кончай.

– Если я кончу, я не получу трахнутый знак. Трудно изнасиловать кого-нибудь, если твой член висит, как тряпка!

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал он. – Я _хочу_, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот…я проглочу…

А потом он опять потащил его в рот.

– Че за…не отвлекай героя от важной миссии! Я приехал в Трах не за трахом, а с единственной целью! Добыть знак!

И тут Англия начал задыхаться. Он выплюнул мой член, прикрыл рот и затрясся.

– Чувак…ты в порядке?

Тут я понял, что на самом деле он давится. Он напрягся и его вырвало прямо в трахнутые кусты возле Траха, рассеяв повсюду полупереваренные остатки этой его мерзкой английской еды. Кажется, рыба с жареной картошкой. А я-то думал, еще омерзительнее, чем на тарелке, она выглядеть не может!

– Фууу…

Он сплюнул и вытер рот.

– П-прости…

– Черт, ну ты и набрался.

– Ййаа…знаю… – Он снова сплюнул. – Но я могу закончить…'сли хочешь…

– Эээ…

– ЧТО ЭТО ПЫЛ СА ШУМ?

Это подал голос Австрия. Ну да. Он как бы тоже в сюжете, да? Эти минеты так отвлекают!

– Кто там? – завопил Австрия, глядя в нашу сторону. – Я требую, чтобы фы немедленно фышли!

Я посмотрел на Англию.

– Англия, ты бы прилег отдохнуть. Проспись. А у меня есть одно дельце, я скоро. Окей?

Англия рухнул на спину. На сегодня он был явно не больше не боец.

– Угррррххххх…..

– Так, ну все, – Я собрался с духом. – Шоу начинается.

И после этих слов я театрально выскочил из куста с криком:

– А ВОТ И ЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!

Австрия схватился за сердце.

– Боже всемилостивый, как ты меня напугал! – А потом он посмотрел вниз. – А где тфои штаны?

– Вокруг моих лодыжек! – гордо сообщил я.

– Ну, вообще я фижу, я имел в фиду – ПОЧЕМУ?

Что, к чертям, означает «фижу» и «фиду»? Ах, да, он хочет знать почему.

– Да потому что я собираюсь тебя, хаха, изнасиловать.

Я подмигнул ему. Вот так ;D

– Что? Ты этого не стелаешь!

Пруссия предупреждал, что он будет подыгрывать, так что я не принял его возражения всерьез. Он хотел этого. Он любит такие вещи. Ну, если Пруссия так сказал, значит это так и есть! И вообще, если бы он не хотел, он бы произнес стоп-слово: Бетховен. О, да, Бетховен. Это было так мило, когда он завел подружку и детей. Я про сиквел, ну вы поняли.

– Майн Готт! – воскликнул Австрия. – Ты не только без штанов, у тебя еще и стоит! С чего это фдруг?

– Я же сказал! Я собираюсь тебя «изнасиловать»! – Для пущего эффекта, кавычки я еще изобразил пальцами.

– А зачем, Бога ради?

– Тут так написано. – Я показал на знак.

– Это назфание города, а не команда!

– Ну да. Но каждый знак «стоп» обозначает, что там надо остановиться? А значит, можно сказать, что там есть город под названием Стоп? Который, кстати, недалеко от местечка под названием Уступи-Дорогу. И давайте не забывать про милый городок Разворот-Запрещен! Такое прелестное место! – Я начал хихикать, потому что это было дико забавно. – Пффффф. Серьезно, чувак, иди уже сюда.

Я подтянул штаны ровно настолько, чтобы шагать, не спотыкаясь.

– А теперь я скажу тебе, что будет дальше, – сказал я, направляясь к нему. С каждым моим шагом его глаза немного расширялись. От таких: о_о к таким: О_О. – Я опрокину тебя на землю и мы немного поборемся, ладно? Покатаемся, потом я стяну с тебя штаны, как следует впендюрю, а после всего ты отдашь мне знак. Оки-доки?

Я опять подмигнул ;)

– Разумеется, нет!

Оу, Австрия хорошо умел подыгрывать. В нем не состоялся великий актер. Ты понял, Кьюба Гудинг-младший?

– Так, давай начнем, пока у меня не упал.

– Да что с тобой такое?

Ой, мля. Я же _все_ делаю неправильно! Я не должен был говорить ему, что это фальшивое изнасилование! Я должен был просто сразу приступить к делу. Так ведь? Эх, надеюсь, это не скажется потом на его решении насчет дорожного знака…

Так что я решил, что настала очередь продемонстрировать свое актерское мастерство. Вы же знаете, какой я актер. Кровь Голливуда бежит в наших жилах, раскаляяяяя сердцааааааа! О как.

– РРРРРРР! – Зарычал я, размахивая руками. – Я ЗЛОБНЫЙ НАСИЛЕЦ!

Не завидуйте моему блестящему таланту. Совершенствуйтесь, растите. Я всем мастерам мастер.

– Чт…ух! – Австрия оказался на спине, не успев и вякнуть. Потому что я на него запрыгнул!

Мы оказались как раз у подножия знака. Идеальное место. И поза идеальная – он на спине, а я, со спущенными штанами, на нем.

– БУУУУУУУУ! – заорал я. – УУУУУУ…а, черт, это же привидение. Виноват, попутал. А какие звуки издает насилец?

– _Насильник_, – поправил меня Австрия. Долбанный Граммар Наци.

– Ну, извини, если я тебя слишком впечатлил, – сказал я. – Ты, главное, не забудь стоп-слово. Потому что безопасность в первую очередь! О, кстати, а презервативы у тебя есть?

Он яростно брыкался подо мной. Но мой вес (МУСКУЛЫ, НИ ГРАММА ЖИРА!) не оставлял ему ни единого шанса.

– Конечно, нет!

Хм, а насильцы вообще используют презервативы? Или так, на, кхм, босу ногу? Я в этом деле новичок, так что… Если бы только здесь был Большой Бен****, уж он бы посоветовал…

– А, лан, – пожал я плечами. – Для этого, в конце концов, и придуман _пенисцелин_. Для исцеления пенисов! Поэтому он так и называется. Труъ стори, чувак!

Австрия заерзал.

– Это шутка? Я участфую в одном из твоих дебильных шоу со скрытой камерой?

Хмм. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы в «Скрытой камере» кого-нибудь насиловали. ЛОЛ, только представьте! Какой-нибудь тип запрыгивает на несчастную жертву, та плачет, кричит, сопротивляется, психологическая травма и все такое, а потом «СЮРПРИИИИЗ! ВАС СНИМАЛА СКРЫТАЯ КАМЕРА!» Несмешная шутка была бы. Правда же?

Хорошо еще, что Австрия этого на самом деле хочет. А ты был бы пипец. Пипец в Трахе, ну и сочетание.

Я потянулся к поясу его штанов и начал расстегивать.

– Слышь, я уже так давно не трахался. А ты?

Австрия смерил меня _тем самым_ взглядом. О, как он был ЗОЛ. Прямо-таки кипятился. При желании можно было даже увидеть вылетающие у него из ушей струйки пара. Злобный пароход, хаха.

– Ой, прости, я опять вышел из роли! Хаха! Все время забываю!

Неудивительно, что он так бесится. Я же порчу ему всю фантазию. Всю его извращенную нездоровую фантазию.

Я расстегнул пуговицы, он попытался вывернуться и уползти, но я дернул его обратно под себя и потянул штаны вниз.

– Чувак, тебе нужно новое белье, – сказал я, стаскивая штанины с его ног. – На этих заплатки!

– Хммф! Тебе бы стоило знать, как важны умеренность и эконо…

– Да всего-то надо, что сходить в Уолмарт. Там можно взять всего за два бакса целый фунт.

– Э, вы продаете белье _фунтами_?

Не, ну а чо? Все на развес: одежда, еда, крем от геморроя, да все, что угодно! У Costco***** найдется все!

Белье я тоже стащил и отшвырнул. Буквально. Скомкал и бросил назад через плечо.

Он опять разозлился.

– Я фсегда аккуратно складываю всю мою одежду!

Даже во время ролевой игры с изнасилованием? А я-то думал, он будет всерьез подыгрывать…

– Ну, а я складываю именно так, – сказал я. – Смирись.

Он саркастически хмыкнул.

Потом опять попытался вырваться, но я навалился на него всеми своими килограммами _мускулов_, пригвождая к земле.

– Даже не пытайся, – сказал я. – Ты знаешь о моей сверхсиле. Сопротивление бесполезно.

;D

(Это я опять в роль вошел!)

Он еще немного поизвивался, но осознал, что я был прав. Потому что он едва смог пошевелиться.

– Вижу, что бесполезно, – вздохнул он, признавая поражение. – Похоже, фсе усилия вырваться будут впустую.

И так он реагирует на исполнение его фантазии? Да? _Да?_ Я ожидал большего энтузиазма. Ну, не так конечно, чтобы «О БОЖЕ, ТЫ С ПОНТОМ ПОНАРОШКУ МЕНЯ НАСИЛУЕШЬ ЭТО САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ! (вставить сюда перекошенное от наслаждения лицо)», но все равно. Как-то надо было…по-другому, что ли.

Хотя ладно. Может, ему надо просто тоже войти в роль. А теперь, когда мы оба без штанов, надо бы смазаться. Жаль, что нет нормальной смазки! Я не захватил. Не думал, что для Траха она может мне понадобиться. Я же приехал только за знаком, вы еще помните?

Тут я вспомнил про выжатый из сосисок сок. Было бы неплохо, а? Аппетитно и ароматно. Но, подумав, я решил, что идея так себе. Мне надо следить за фигурой и уровнем натрия в организме.

Поэтому я как следует харкнул себе в руку. Этим…ну, такой слизью, которая у каждого в горле. Типа слюна с соплями. Потому что рот соединен с носом. Она достаточно скользкая, так что для смазки сойдет, думаю.

Австрия все еще лежал на спине. Я раздвинул ему ноги пошире, чтобы мне было удобно. И протолкнул внутрь него один из своих скользких пальцев.

– Хммф! – высокомерно фыркнул он, скрестив руки на груди. – Это так неблагородно.

– А два пальца будет благороднее? – Я вытянул палец и собирался пропихнуть сразу два, когда…

– Это омерзительно!

Я остановился. Это же вроде как изнасилование. А насильцы не должны подготавливать и смазывать своих жертв. Я опять делал все неправильно! Чееоооорт, если бы я хоть пособие соответствующее прочел перед этим! Коби Брайант мог бы мной гордиться!******

− О, я понял. − Я подмигнул ему. − Ты хочешь грубо, да? Хочешь больно? Лады. Сегодня все, как ты пожелаешь, чувак…то есть, МЛЯ! Черт, прости, я опять выскочил из роли. ХАХАХА!

И вдруг у Австрии во рту оказался какой-то предмет. Не знаю, что это такое было и откуда взялось. А потом он в него дунул.

ИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!

Кажется, у меня из ушей полилась кровь.

− О-ох, чувак, − сказал я, практически оглохнув. − А я думал, что ты славишься своей музыкой и все такое…но это был пипец.

− Это не инструмент. − ИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ! − Это сфисток.

− Ба! Ну конечно. А свисток что ли не инструмент?

− Это сфисток для изнасилофания.

ИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!

− Ага, я прям чувствую, как он насилует мои уши. Боже, да выплюнь его!

ИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!

Австрия выплюнул свисток.

− Зачем я фообще стараюсь…? − вздохнул он. − Фсе рафно никто не придет. Никто никогда меня не спасает.

− ХАХАХА! И как часто ты его используешь?

Австрия отвел глаза.

− Постоянно. Пруссия домогается меня так часто, что меня это уже не фпечатляет. Больше надоедает.

− ХАХАХА, ШТО?

Пруссия и Австрия все время играют в эту игру с изнасилованием? Кто бы мог подумать? Ну, кроме населения Траха. Неудивительно, что город так и называется. Вот извращенцы.

− Это прафда, − ответил Австрия. − Так что делай, что хочешь. Я просто буду лежать и не стану сопротифляться. Только знай, что я этого не одобряю. Просто я понимаю, что фсе равно не смогу тебя остановить.

− Хех, − сказал я. − Не то, чтобы ты и так прям сильно сопротивлялся.

Он же наверняка в глубине души ждет не дождется.

Я схватил одной рукой свой член, который уже становился мягким. Ну, не совсем мягким. Полу-мягким, скорее. Или полутвердым. Ну, вы меня поняли. Короче, я взял его своей сопливой рукой и начал возвращать ему твердость.

− Только не испачкай мой галстук*******, − сказал Австрия. − Иначе я очень расстроюсь.

− ДА В ЖОПУ ТВОЙ ГАЛСТУК! − заорал чей-то хриплый голос из ближайшего куста.

− Что это было? − вздрогнул Австрия, испугавшись. Как будто внезапное изнасилование его недостаточно напугало.

− Не знаю. На Англию не похоже.

Стоп. Чего это я думаю об Англии, собираясь засадить чуваку? Я уже почти-почти вставил Австрии, и тут вдруг вспомнил об Англии. Хах. Мне нужно собраться и сконцентрироваться!

Заставив себя не думать о чем угодно, кроме Англии, я двинулся вперед, одним мощным толчком войдя до упора. Он хотел грубо, и я сделал грубо. Почти без смазки. Так…туго…туже, чем у меня когда-либо было.

О, Боже мой! − потрясенно воскликнул Австрия. − Не могу поверить, что ты и вправду в меня вторгся!

− Умм…

Какой же он все-таки хреновый актер! Не, правда! Во время ролевой игры так разговаривать НЕЛЬЗЯ! Тем более, с таким огромным опытом, как у него. Так, ладно. Я все равно должен выполнить _свою_ часть сделки. Потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, хороший актер. И если он хочет большого грубого страшного насильца, я буду большим грубым страшным насильцем!

− Ыыы, даааа, я в тебя вторгся. АРРРРРР, Я ТАКОЙ СТРАШНЫЙ!

Я поймал волну, дааа….

Но, нечего разговоры разговаривать, пора и дело делать. Нет. Не так. Пора…толчки…толкать? Или насилие насиловать?

Бля, короче я начал его трахать, понятно вам?

− Ах, − вздрогнул Австрия. − Как грубо!

− Именно так это и делается, − сообщил я, толкаясь в него. − Ну, я так думаю.

Так мы и продолжали. Лежа под знаком Траха, занимались именно тем, что велел делать этот указатель. Трахом. Только на этот раз это не было имя собственное. Я грубо натягивал его, по полной используя приставку «нон» в слове «нон-кон» ;-) А он лежал подо мной, скрестив на груди руки, и изображал недовольство.

Понятное дело, тайком он этим наслаждался, иначе бы уже давно сказал свое стоп-слово! Бетховен! Хехе, эта псина была не дура пожрать…

− Тц, − цыкнул он, поглядев на часы. − Ты еще долго собираешься дурью маяться? Меня там, между прочим, торт дожидается.

− ЫЫЫЫ, − сказал я. − Ты заговорил стихами! Сам-то хоть понял? Австрия, оказывается, поэт и даже не подозревает об этом! ВНИЗАПНА! Не, ну вы поняли, а?

− Хотя музыкальность стоит на перфом месте в списке моих достоинств, я также изфестен, как автор стихов, − сказал Австрия. − Хотя, должен признать, последнее получилось случайно.

− А вот и нет! − Я сделал особенно сильный рывок.

− АХ! − вскрикнул он, − ты такой грубый!

− Ну, тебе же именно так нравится, так чтооооо, − пробормотал я. − Итак, ты угостишь меня своим тортом?

− Разумеется, НЕТ! С какой стати мне угощать насильника тортом? − Он сердито уставился на меня. − И ты не отфетил: ты собираешься закругляться или нет?

− Хммм… − До конца мне было еще ох как далеко. Поэтому я очень старался. Ну, вы знаете, прямо так: ТРАХ-ТИБИДОХ-ТИБИДОХ! Но… − Вообще, обычно мне много времени не требуется. Только тссс, не говори никому, хаха!

Он начал обмахиваться рукой.

− Ну слава Богу…

− Ноооо…

− Господи, тут еще и какое-то «но» намечается?

− …Все эти разговоры и тупизм ситуации, плюс тот факт, что это _ты_…короче, в этот раз быстро не получится.

– Майн Готт, – воскликнул он. – Ты же сам это начал! Что не так-то?

– Может, если я подумаю о чем-нибудь реально заводном, я смогу быстрее… – Я глубоко задумался. – Та-ак, что бы такое…

В голове было пусто, как в бочке.

– А у тебя нет ничего не примете?

Но Австрия только мрачно посмотрел на меня. Типа так ]:(

– Да ладно тебе! Необязательно быть такой задницей.

Я все еще думал, когда что-то коснулось моего плеча. Я посмотрел и увидел на нем маленькую желтую птичку.

– ВОТ ЭТО ДА! – закричал я. – ПТАШЕЧКА, ТЫ ВЕРНУЛАСЬ?

Австрия закатил глаза.

– Так это Пруссия тебя подбил на это?

Но мне уже не было до чувака никакого дела (ну, кроме того, что я все еще ему наяривал)

– КАКАААААЯ ПРЕЕЕЕЕЛЕСТЬ! УТЮТЮТЮТЮ! ТЫ ВСЕ-ТАКИ СКУШАЕШЬ ЧИПСИК? А? А? НЕТ, ПОГОДИ!

И тут меня осенило. Пташка была прямо на моем плече. В первый раз я не смог, но теперь она была так близко…

– А Я ТЕБЯ СЕЙЧАС ПОГЛАААЖУ!

И я это сделал. Протянул руку и ПОГЛАДИЛ птичку по ее птичьей головке. Оооо, какой же он был пушистый!

– О, ДАААА! Боже, да ты просто нечто! Я назову тебя…Мистер Пип!

Потому что, парни, он так был похож на сдобную булочку! Ну, такие, помните, пасхальные? Я нямкал их все праздники. С Рождеством, кстати!

– ЕГО ЗОВУТ ГИЛБЁРД! – завопил голос из того же куста, что и раньше. Хмм. Мистер Пип было бы лучше, ну да ладно.

– Я так и знал! – сказал Австрия. – Это и ф первый раз был Пруссия! Да как он посмел так отозваться о моем галстуке!

– Может, хватит уже о своем долбанном галстуке…

– Пруссия смотрит, как меня содомят против воли… – забрюзжал Австрия. – Каков изфращенец! Вы фсе страшные расфратники!

– Прям все? – спросил я, весело в него толкаясь.

– Включая птицу!

– Эй, не оскорбляй Гилбёрда! – выкрикнул Пруссия, в тот же момент, как я сказал «Эй, не оскорбляй Мистера Пипа!»

Я еще погладил Мистера Пипа. Я вообще могу делать сразу много дел. «Насиловать» кого-нибудь, например, и гладить животных. Не завидуйте мне.

– Хорошая птичка, хорошая.

– Если она хорошая, что она делает на тфоем плече? – спросил Австрия.

– Э…мм… – я даже приостановился. – Он…ДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО Я КРУТ, ВОТ ТАК! – И я продолжил его трахать еще сильнее, чем прежде.

– АХХ… – простонал Австрия. – К-как же больно…

Ну, он же именно так хотел, да? Я ведь еще не услышал его стоп-слово, так что…

– Пожалуйста, заканчивай побыстрей, – попросил он, ерзая. – Ты даже грубее, чем Пруссия. Это…трудно выдержать.

– ХА! Я слышал, что у него пять метров. И КАК ТЕПЕРЬ ТЕБЕ МОИ _ТРИНАДЦАТЬ_ сантиМЕТРОВ?

«Санти» я произнес очень тихо и замаскировал кашлем. Надеюсь, он не расслышал, хаха!

– Я тебя умоляю, – фыркнул Австрия. – У Пруссии _не_ пять метров.

– А пять метров это много? – шепотом спросил я. – Я просто не знаком с метрической системой.

Австрия закатил глаза.

– Да просто кончай уже.

– САМ кончай! – отпарировал я. – Я же для тебя стараюсь!

– …Изфращенец.

– КЕСЕСЕСЕСЕСЕ! – захихикал из-за куста Пруссия. Ну и смех…

И вдруг на моем плече оказалось что-то мокрое и теплое. Первой мыслью было: О, БОЖЕ, ЭТА ПТИЦА КАПНУЛА НА МЕНЯ! А потом я понял, что это _другое_ плечо. Посмотрев назад, я увидел согнувшегося позади Англию, приложившегося к моему плечу ртом.

– АНГЛИЯ? – воскликнул я.

– Мгм…

Ох, он просто НИКАКОЙ. Даже стоять не мог. Повис на мне, как на заборе. Наверное, пытался…даже не знаю, что именно пытался. Потискаться, что ли? Так не за шею же! Он просто уткнулся губами мне в плечо и лил на него слюни.

– Эм, видишь ли, я немного занят… – сказал я.

– Ничего не мог с с'бой поделать, – забормотал он. – См'трел из-за куста и…ох, бля…даже когда ты с кем-то другим, я…

– Ты что?

– …Возбуждаюсь.

– Ты уже был возбужден.

– Тут вам НЕ пип-шоу! – сказал Австрия, снова складывая руки на груди. – Меня уже тошнит от вас, вуайеристов!

– Мистер Пип здесь, так что это _именно_ Пип-шоу, – указал я на очевидный факт.

Англия утратил то немного равновесие, что у него еще оставалось и свалился мне на спину. Мне пришлось держать еще и его вес! Я сбился с ритма!

– Я не хочу оставаться просто вуайеристом, – сообщил он.

Мне в спину уперлось что-то твердое.

– Англия, ты пьян! – сказал я, раздражаясь. Он же портил мне весь план по добыванию знака. – Возвращайся в трахнутый отель и жди меня там!

– Не могу… – Он потерся об меня бедрами. Опять что-то твердое. Если вы думаете, что это возбужденный член Англии, мои поздравления, ВЫ В ФИНАЛЕ!

– Тебе лучше прислушаться к нему, – сказал Австрия, высокомерно вздернув нос. – Вы, двое извращенцев, могли бы заняться друг другом и оставить _меня_ в покое.

Англия начал облизывать мою шею, мокро и неаккуратно, вымазав меня всего в слюнях. А потом, оторвавшись, прорычал.

– Ага…послушай его совета…

– НЕТ! – завопил я. – Я пришел сюда за трахнутым знаком и я получу этот Трах, даже если это будет последний Трах в моей жизни!

– Да хвааатит тебе… – протянул Англия. – Забудь про Трах. Трахаться тут должны _мы_. Всю трахнутую ночь напролет.

– НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! – захныкал я. Я даже перестал толкаться в Австрию. Просто не мог сконцентрироваться. Слишком много дел сразу даже для меня.

Такую мощную эрекцию, какая была у Англии, скрыть уже ничто не могло. При всем старании я бы не смог ее проигнорировать, учитывая, как она в меня упиралась. Разве вообще может быть стояк, когда в крови столько алкоголя? Англия, наверное, дико возбудился, раз не у него не только встал, но и затвердел до каменного состояния…

– Дай мне тебя трахнуть… – зашептал он мне на ухо. – Я сделаю тебе очень, очень хорошо…ты кончишь, как никогда в жизни…доверься мне…

Теперь он уже не просто упирался, он толкался в меня. Да, Англия всухую трахал меня сквозь одежду! Очень неуклюже (не забываем, он был в жопу пьян!), но эти движения ни с чем не спутать!

– Что за… – начал было Австрия, но не закончил фразу. До него дошло. Такого ужаса на его лице я не видел, даже когда выскочил давеча из кустов.

– Тебе понравится… – продолжил Англия свой пьяный бред, – …я зап-полню тебя до предела…растяну и войду…все мои пятнадцать сантиметров…все будет для тебя…

– ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ?

Пфф…ага, ну конечно. У него не может быть больше, чем у меня. Так что он врет. Ведь врет же, да? D:

– Выйди из него и наклонись… – зашептал Англия, все еще уделывая мою спину. – Чтобы я тебя как следует оттрахал.

– Хватит меня отвлекать!

– Не могу дождаться увидеть твое лицо… – Ух, как он быстро двигается-то… – …когда ты кончишь…мощнее, чем когда-либо…я столько раз представлял это, когда передергивал себе… О, Господи…готов поспорить, ты выглядишь, как под кайфом…и издаешь такие звуки…такие…пошлые…зву..ки…аах…

– Англия, ты извращенец! Я тут пытаюсь добыть себе сувенир, а ты представляешь себе, какое у меня лицо, когда я кончаю?

– Пред…ставляю…прямо _сейчас_…а….ох….ааааа…..ччччерррт…

Он вдруг дернулся а потом прорычал что-то и застыл.

– Англия?

Он рухнул мне на спину.

– Ты…ты, что, кончил? – Я спихнул его с себя. И че я раньше не догадался так сделать? Упс… – Надеюсь, ты не испачкал мне рубашку!

Шлепнувшись на землю, он перекатился на спину и ухмыльнулся, глядя на меня.

– Хех…черт, было классно…

– Тебе придется покупать новые штаны.

– Ерунта! – заявил Австрия. – Эти можно отчистить! Необязательно каждый раз выкидыфать вещь, только потому, что на нее попало немного спермы.

Ах, да. Австрия же все еще в этой истории. Бля, я опять забыл. Хаха! Ну, кажется, мне пора вернуться к делу.

Я уже собирался снова вставить, но тут птичка (ага, она так и наблюдала за всем происходящим) внезапно вспорхнула с моего плеча.

– Мистер Пип! – всхлипнул я. – НЕ ПОКИДАЙ МЕНЯ!

Но она меня не послушала. Как маленькая желтая молния она метнулась в куст, где сидел Пруссия, а потом Пруссия вдруг вылетел из этого куста и побежал прочь!

– Я ТУТ НИ ПРИ ЧЕМ! – орал Пруссия на бегу. – ЧУР, Я В ДОМИКЕ!

– Стой! Куда? – крикнул я вслед. – Почему вы все вдруг разбегаетесь?

И тут Австрия широко ухмыльнулся.

– Хах, – фыркнул он. – Ты нарвался, Америка.

– Нарвался на что? – спросил я. – В последний раз, по-моему, нарвался как раз т…_БАММ!_

На пару секунд все вокруг потемнело. А когда прояснилось, затылок почему-то сильно болел.

– ЧУВАК! Что это было?

Оглянувшись, я увидел очень сердитую женщину. Со сковородкой.

– Врежь ему еще, Венгрия, – высокомерно сказал Австрия.

– С удовольствием! – Венгрия подняла сковородку.

– ХАХАХА! Вау! – захихикал я. – А ты не могла быть еще стереотипней? Э? Женщина, дерущаяся сковородкой. ХАХАХА! Не, вы поняли? Это потому что место женщины на кухне? А что потом – ты засосешь меня пылесосом до смерти? ХАХАХ…

_БАММ!_

– АЙ! – опять стало темно. – Психичка, я же пошутил!

_БАММ!_

Да и связность мыслей как-то…нарушилась.

– Я же…просто хотел…Тра…

_БАММ!_

А дальше я ничего не помню.

X

Следующим утром я наслаждался чашкой кофе в трахнутом отеле. Учитывая местонахождение, кофе был хреноватым, но мне все равно нравилось. Любой кофе хорош, если в нем шесть кубиков сахара. Шучу я! Я использовал «Спленда»********. Не хочу стать диабетиком. Хватит с нас и Уилфорда Бримли, упокой, Господи, его душу.*********

– Утро, Англия, – сказал я, потягивая свой напиток.

Англия потянулся, не открывая глаз и не вылезая из-под одеяла.

– Гмм, уже утро, да?

Хлюююююююп. Люблю кофе по утрам.

– Ага. Оно самое.

– У меня _такое_ похмелье… – сказал Англия. – Голова раскалывается.

Я полез обратно к нему под одеяло. Ого. Тепло-то как тут!

– У меня тоже. Затылок просто ломит.

– Давай еще чуток поспим…

– И задница зверски болит.

– …

– Черт, я вообще ничего не помню с того момента, как Венгрия врезала мне сковородкой!

– …

– А ты?

– …Эмм…нет?

– Как я вообще оказался здесь? И почему мы в одной постели?

Англия отвел глаза.

– …Нуу…я сейчас все объясню….я просто….я….не помню! Хватит допрашивать!

И тут до меня дошло.

– О. Боже.

Англия быстро сел.

– Что?

– Англия…я не могу поверить….как…

Он занервничал.

– Слушай, прости, а? Я просто не смог удерж….

– Я НЕ ДОБЫЛ ЭТОТ ТРАХНУТЫЙ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ!

– Ффух, – вздохнул Англия. – Слава те, Господи.

Но из моей груди рвались рыдания. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, я взвыл не хуже Италии на поле боя.

– НУ ПОЧЕМУУУУУ? – всхлипывал я. – Это было все, чего я жаждал! Моя заветная мечта! Все пропало!

Англия похлопал меня по спине.

– Ну-ну, все хорошо.

– НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ, ВСЕ ПЛОХО! – ревел я. – ХРЕНОВЕЕ НЕКУДАААААА!

Я проплакал несколько часов подряд :'(

X

НЕДЕЛЮ СПУСТЯ

Сидя на балконе, я смотрел на простирающуюся внизу улицу. Вечернее освещение только-только начало включаться, там и сям светились окошки и фары проезжающих машин. И правда, милый городок, весьма симпатичный.

– Неплохо, а? – спросил Англия, выходя на балкон и присаживаясь рядом.

– Ммм…

– Нравится смотреть на мой Конец?

Я дернул плечом.

– Угум. Так и не понял, зачем ты меня сюда позвал, но, вообще, тут ничего.

– Хмм.

Я перебирал фотки с нашего путешествия в Трах. Трахнутые достопримечательности на них тоже присутствовали, но на большинстве были либо я с Австрией, либо…я с Англией…ну, в такой же ситуации. Ну, вы поняли.

– Слышал, Пруссии тоже досталось сковородкой от Венгрии. – Я собрал фотки в стопку. – А потом они пошли домой, и Австрия прорыдал до ночи, а Венгрия его утешала. Вот же придурки, да?

Англия приподнял бровь.

– Гм.

– Ну, у меня хотя бы есть фотка с этим знаком. Я могу ее увеличить и повесить над кроватью, взамен настоящего.

– А кто это вообще снимал?

– …

– Америка?

– Я…не знаю.

Странно все это…

– Ладно… – он отвел взгляд. – Можешь еще наснимать вволю мой Конец тоже.

– Если захочу.

– Ну…ты же хочешь что-нибудь на память, да? Что-нибудь, чем можно заменить настоящую вещь?

– Эээээ…..да…

– И ты сам сказал, что мой Конец красивый. Так?

– Да, и что?

– Так тебе нравится на него смотреть?

– Ну…да?

– То есть, можно сказать, что мой Конец доставляет тебе удовольствие?

Погодите, я начинаю понимать, куда он клонит…

– Ты это специально, да?

– Хех, – усмехнулся он. – Давай скажем так: мой Конец всегда открыт для новых идей!

Я был в шоке. Просто не знал, что сказать, поэтому выглядел вот так :О

Англия ухмыльнулся.

– Впрочем, как и твой симпатичный ротик.

:I

Конец!

Примечания переводчика:

* Outback Steakhouse – сеть австралийских ресторанов.

Blooming Onion – одно из блюд, предлагаемых американской версией Стейк-хауса.

** Крис Хэнсен − ведущий популярной передачи, публично разоблачающий педофилов

*** В оригинале Pillow Pet – подушка в виде мягкой игрушки.

**** Большой Бен (Ben Roethlisberger) – американский футболист, обвиненный однажды в сексуальном домогательстве, что привело к отстранению его от нескольких матчей.

***** Costco – сеть розничной торговли.

****** Коби Брайант – американский баскетболист, подозреваемый однажды в изнасиловании.

******* В оригинале ascot – галстук в виде шарфа, какой носит Австрия. Что до реакции Пруссии, я вполне могу себе представить, как его достала забота Австрии о своем внешнем виде.

******** Splenda (Сукралоза) – подсластитель.

********* Уилфорд Бримли – американский актер, больной диабетом. Жив и по сей день, это просто Америка либо придуривается, либо правда не в курсе.


End file.
